Merry Christmas Inuyasha!
by saxygal
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kagome has decided to drag Inuyasha back to her time to celebrate Christmas with her family. How bad could it be? An advent story told in short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy December! So, in honor of Christmas, I happily present Merry Christmas Inuyasha! This will be updated daily and each chapter will be 800 words long, or shorter depending on the chapter. It will also be 24 or 25 chapters long and will be finished on Christmas Eve (I'm extremely busy Christmas day so I can't update.) Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Inuyasha. Don't think that status has changed either.  
><strong>

I stood by the well, arms crossed. Snow covered the ground and fell from the sky, covering my shoulders and getting stuck in my hair. _Alright Kagome, come on! You said you'd be back today…_ I thought as I brushed the white fluff from my haori. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, trying to keep them warm, and groaned. There were occasions when I didn't mind snow, but most of the time it annoyed me and it really pissed me off to be standing out in it, freezing.

I sighed inaudibly as the blue light that signaled Kagome's arrival shone from the well and reflected off of the snow. As soon as it was gone, she climbed out and sat on the ledge. I took in her appearance. Instead of her normal clothes, her "school uniform", she was wearing a pair of those blue, close fitting hakamas she called "jeans", a thick red shirt with a thinner green shirt beneath that covered her neck, and a pair of fuzzy looking brown boots. She also carried a smaller, black bag over her shoulder rather than the big yellow monster that she normally lugged around. The snow began to stick in her hair, turning the raven strands slowly white. My heart pounded in my chest; this was one of those rare occasions when I actually _liked_ snow. However, my bare feet did not.

"What took you so long Kagome?" I asked. "It's freezing out here!"

"Well, that's your fault for standing out here," she said. She stood up and walked up to me. "And it's winter break, so I was going to sleep in and I did. Just because I said I'd come back today did not mean that I'd be here at the crack of dawn."

"Feh, whatever," I scoffed. "Come on, let's go." I turned on my heel and headed back to the village. I could hear her trudging through the snow behind me, so I knew that she was following me.

"Someone's grouchy," Kagome said, a teasing edge to her voice. She came up next to me and I sent her a glare without turning my head.

"I don't like snow," I said simply and turned my eyes forward again.

"What's the matter with snow?"

I turned to look at her grinning face. "Hm, let's see. It's cold, it's wet, and it's annoying." I shook my head and tried to shake the insufferable fluff from my hair. Unfortunately, the white crap kept falling so my effort was useless.

"You're just upset cause you're cold," Kagome said. She took my cold hand in her warm one and I was glad that my cheeks were already flushed from the cold. "Better?"

I nodded as the heat from her hand and body spread up my arm. "Yeah. Let's just get back to the village and get warm," I said and walked forward again, not realizing until now that I had stopped. Kagome didn't let go of my hand as we walked, and that made my stomach do strange flips.

"So, now that you're back, do you want to wait this storm out or leave today?" I asked, mainly to break the silence. Personally, I would rather leave the moment we get to the village than stick around, but I didn't want anybody getting sick on me either. Kagome was down in bed for a few days when she had the flu a while back.

"I figure we'll leave in a few hours," she explained. "I have some stuff in here that I want to give everybody before we go." She patted the black bag gently and I heard some stuff rolling around in it.

"What's in there?" I asked. I sniffed the air, but the cold wind and snow had stopped me up and I couldn't smell very well.

"Presents for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kilala. I'll give you yours when we get back to my house."

"Presents?" My ears perked up at the idea, but then realization hit me. "Wait a minute! What do ya mean 'back at your house'? You ain't leaving, we gotta find Naraku!"

"Sit boy!" My face flew into the snow. The fluffy white stuff cushioned the blow, but it was _really_ cold. I'm not sure if it was better than plain dirt or not.

"What was that for!" I yelled, sitting up from the hole.

"Look, I came back to give everyone their presents and to get you," Kagome snapped, temple throbbing. "Tomorrow's Christmas and I am NOT going to be traipsing across Feudal Japan when I want to be home for the biggest holiday of the year!" She paused and grinned. "Besides, it'll be warm at the house."

"Keh, fine. But, tell me something first. What the hell is Christmas?"

**Poor Inuyasha, freezing his little butt off in the snow. Ok, actually, I _don't_ feel bad for him, it's his own fault.**

**Inuyasha: What do you mean it's my fault! You're the one who wrote it wench!**

***sigh* Kagome!**

**Inuyasha: No, don't, please!**

**Kagome: Sit!**

**Inuyasha: Yipe!**

**Well, since he's down, you know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, my readers! Time for chapter 2! And there's fluff...I like fluff...**

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish out of water. A very cute fish out of water actually. I shook my head quickly to get the thought out of my mind; I didn't need to be thinking like that. I stood and brushed the snow covering me off and stared at her, waiting.

Finally, she regained her composure enough to speak. "You…you don't know what Christmas is?" she asked, staring at me like I had three heads.

"No, I just wanted to ask to make sure you know what it is," I snarled, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Kagome glared at me for a moment before sighing.

"Sorry," she said. "I forgot for a moment that Christmas hasn't spread to Japan yet."

"You're not answering my question," I said, arms crossed. A shiver ran down my body as the wind picked up.

Kagome sighed again. "Alright, I'll explain, but it'll have to be on the way to the village. It's not that far and this storm looks like it's cutting right through you." She looked at me with worried eyes and I crossed my arms.

"Keh, I'm fine. This is nothing," I scoffed and looked away from her. Unfortunately another shiver racked my body and it wouldn't be long before my fangs started chattering.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, she was undoing my crossed arms. She lifted my right arm and leaned into my side, draping my arm around her shoulders. She slipped her arm around my waist. Once again, I was thankful that my face was already red from the cold.

"There, now we'll both stay warmer," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah." I tightened my arm around her shoulders. If I was this cold, she had to be freezing. Then again, she probably hadn't been standing out in this crap as long as I had been. "So, Christmas?"

"Oh right. Well, in my time and, in some places, this time, Christmas is a holiday; I guess you could call it a festival too. I'm not sure how long it's actually been around, but I know that in Europe, Christmas was celebrated during this time period."

"So, this thing is like a worldwide festival?"

I felt Kagome nod. "Yeah basically. Every year, families and friends gather together to spend time with each other, eat a large meal, sing carols, and exchange gifts. Not to mention all of the movies and stories that surround the holiday."

"So excluding the food, it's a big ole sap fest," I said. Really, singing and giving gifts? Sounds way too, well, sappy. Besides the thought of doing all that crap with _Sesshomaru_, the biggest freakin' ice block out there, is a little much.

Kagome sighed and I felt her shake her head. "No, it's not! I know it seems like it at first, but really it's a lot of fun! Plus, Santa comes, so everybody gets extra presents!"

"Who, or what, the hell is a 'Santa'?" I asked. We had just entered the village, so Kagome released my side and looked at me.

"Santa Clause is a magical being who travels around the world in a single night to bring gifts to every good child," she explained. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "And before you even say what I know you're going to say, no he's NOT a demon. I don't really believe the story as much anymore, but trust me, Santa is not a demon. He's a saint; Saint Nicholas to be exact."

"Saint who?" I asked. Inside, I was worried. The last "saint" we had come across had been working with the guy who wants us dead.

"Saint Nicholas. Another European thing," Kagome said with a shrug. I shrugged too since it seemed like the subject was closed.

I watched as Kagome suddenly tilted her head back and opened her mouth. A snowflake landed on her tongue and she giggled. I just rolled my eyes and grinned. Only Kagome would find it enjoyable to catch a snowflake like that. I shivered again, realizing just how warm Kagome had been keeping me by snuggling into my side. I tried to brush the shaking off as me trying to get the snow out of my hair again, but Kagome saw through it.

"Come on, let's get you inside by the fire so you can get warm," she sighed, grabbing my hand and dragging me forward.

"Keh, whatever."

"Plus, I'll make you an extra helping of ramen to warm you up…"

"Lead the way, wench!" I wrapped my hand around hers. She shocked me by throwing it away and glaring. _What did I do? Or was it something I said? Crap!_

"Inuyasha SIT!"

**Oh Inuyasha, you must learn to control that mouth of yours.**

**Inuyasha: Will you stop hampering on my! Ain't my fault you make me do that stuff.**

**You still do it. And just wait a couple chapters, you have no idea what you're in for ;)**

**Inuyasha: ...I hate you.**

**You guys know the drill: drop a review and I'll be back tomorrow****!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat as close to the fire in Kaede's hut as I could. I told everyone that it was because I could be closer to the ramen that was in a pot over the fire. I don't think anyone really bought it; I know Kagome didn't because she had seen my shivers on the way here. Oh well, it didn't really matter to me; I _was _closer to the ramen, making getting another bowl easier. Not that I needed that much, I was already on my third helping. I was amazed that Kagome didn't fuss at me, but then again, she knew how cold I was. _I_,on the other hand, didn't care how cold I was, I would puke if I ate anymore. So what did I do? Yep, filled my bowl up again.

"Oh Kagome, I love it!" I glanced behind me to see Sango going nuts over some necklace that Kagome had given her. It was half of a circle with the word "friends" written on it. Kagome had slipped its partner, the circle's other half with the word "best" on it, around her own neck. I rolled my eyes and glanced around.

Everyone else already had their gifts. Well, _I_ didn't, but Kagome had said I'd get mine at her place. Kaede sat across from me, flipping through a book about different plants and herbs and their uses. Shippo was curled up in the corner with several new coloring books and a box of 64 crayons. How the hell can you have 64 freakin' different colors? I didn't get it at all. But then again, half of the stuff from Kagome's time makes no sense to me.

I shifted my gaze to Miroku, who was reading a book on world religions that Kagome had got him. Out of all of us, he was the one who had heard of Christmas before! I guess it comes from him being a monk, but still, how the hell did he know about this thing when the rest of us didn't!

I shoved another bite into my mouth, just thinking about everything. I had sat through the Christmas explanation again, with a little more information this time since everyone else asked questions when I didn't. I still found the whole Santa Clause thing a little bit out there. If he wasn't a demon, how could he travel around the world in one night?

I glanced at the shards hanging around Kagome's neck and smirked. The best present out there would be for Naraku to hand over the Jewel shards he had and go die. Willingly. Oh yeah, that would make my day, no, my whole life!

"Sit boy!" I yelped and smacked into the ground, my ramen flying. Ok, the snow is _much_ better to be sat in.

I glared at Kagome. "What the hell, Kagome!" I yelled, waiting for the damn spell to wear off.

"You were spacing out," she said, looking at me worried.

"And a simple 'Hey, wake up Inuyasha!' wouldn't work!"

"Geez, sorry! Don't be so huffy!"

I sat up and growled. "I ain't bein' huffy! You sat me for no reason!"

Kagome sighed. "I told you, you were acting weird!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"SIT!"

I kissed the ground. Again. I moaned in slight pain. "Why does this happen to me?" I whined against the floor.

"Because you're a baka," Shippo said, jumping onto my head. I growled and grabbed him. I lifted my head and stared at him.

"Watch it runt," I snarled, tossing him away.

"He has a point Inuyasha, you can be a baka," Sango said.

"Keh," I huffed as I sat up.

Kagome came over and sat next me. "Sorry, really," she said, taking my hand. I blushed and looked away.

"Um…yeah…you're forgiven this time, I guess," I said, trying to save my manliness. I cleared my throat and looked at her again. "So, when do you want to head to your era?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whenever you want to, but before it gets dark," she said. I nodded, if it was cold out there now, it'd be terrible when the sun went down.

I stood and held my hand out. "Then we better get going," I said. "We still have a few hours till sundown, but it'd be better to go now."

Kagome grasped my hand and I pulled her up. "Yeah, good idea," she said. "Bye guys, we'll be back in a couple days!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede waved at us and Kilala mewed. I practically had to drag Kagome outside before she decided to stay behind for a bit. Cause if she decided to stay, then I know that I'd insist we go search for Naraku more. And then I'd get sat. Merry freakin' Christmas, Inuyasha.

**Poor Inuyasha...ok, nevermind, I don't feel bad about sitting him so much. And a special thanks to AM78 for informing me about when Christianity spread to Japan, so Miroku would know about this holiday!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and I walked to the edge of the village. At that point, I decided I wasn't walking all the way to the well in the damn snow at her pace. I stopped and squatted in front of her, waiting.

"Um, Inuyasha, what are you-"

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Get on. We'll get there faster if we can run," I said.

Kagome nodded. "Kay." I felt her settle onto my back. Her arms wound around my shoulders while her legs gripped my waist. Every time she climbed onto my back, I had to fight down a blush that always threatened to rise into my face. This time was no different.

I stood slowly, gripping her thighs so she wouldn't fall off. "You good?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, tightening her grip on my shoulders and waist. Then I began running.

I threw my arms out behind me like I always did, knowing that Kagome knew to hold tight. The wind blew what little of my hair that wasn't trapped beneath Kagome away from my face and the sleeves of my haori billowed behind me. The rice paddies quickly shifted into the trees of the forest and I began leaping through the branches.

Running. It was something that I loved doing. In a way, it was like there was nothing around me, well, except at times Kagome. I didn't care about anything other than the speed and the feel of the wind against my face. Even my sensitive hearing wasn't as sensitive due to the wind. It was relaxing.

I smirked as we neared the clearing that held the well. I was gonna do something that I would do when Kagome wasn't around me because she'd freak out. But today, it was time for a surprise.

"Hold on tight Kagome!" I called over the wind. I felt her arms tighten around my shoulders in response.

I reached the tree closest to the well. I leapt at the branch that I used all the time. My feet touched the rough, snow covered wood. I pushed off and sailed through the air. I flipped once and began descending towards the well.

"Inuyasha! Are you crazy!" Kagome yelled as we fell. "We're gonna get hurt!" I just smirked.

Kagome screamed into my ear as we approached the well at increasing speed. "Dammit, shut the hell up Kagome!" I yelled. She clamped her mouth shut, but continued whimpering.

We fell straight into the well, the blue light that transported us between the eras engulfing us. I touched down gently in Kagome's time before jumping out of the well. I knelt down so she could climb off. She slipped off and I stood. I turned to face her, smirking, but then jumped back at the extremely pissed off face she was giving me. "Um, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you baka, SIT!" she screamed. I yelped as I face-planted onto the floor of the well house. "What were you thinking! You could've killed us!"

"Will you calm down already! I do it all the time!" I yelled back raising my face.

Kagome was breathing hard, temple throbbing. "You know what, I'm not going to let this bother me since it's Christmas," she said calmly. I sighed in relief. "But if you EVER pull a stunt like that with me around again, I swear I will subdue you to the deepest pit in Hell!" I gulped. _Ok, no more leaping into the well from great heights then…_

"Fine," I said, standing up. "Can we go already?"

Kagome smiled, her chipper mood back, and nodded. She ran up the stairs to the doors with me following not too far behind. She slid them open and stepped out. I groaned.

"You could've warned me that it was snowing here too," I grumbled, reluctant to step into the freezing white fluff.

Kagome grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Quit whining, the house is three seconds away," she said, dragging me into the snow.

"Keh."

We were almost at the door when she froze. She glanced between me and the house several times before speaking. "Um, maybe we should go in through my room," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Precautionary measure," Kagome explained. "Please Inuyasha?" She had those huge puppy dog eyes and pouty lip that she knew I couldn't resist. Damn sneak.

"Fine," I said, letting her crawl on my back again. I leapt up to her window, sliding it open with ease. I sighed once we were inside the warmth of the house.

Kagome slid off my back and I promptly shook to get the snow off of me. She laughed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Come on, let's go find your family." I opened the door to see Souta standing there. The kid groaned.

"Mom! They got around the mistletoe!"

**You know, I think I average at least one sit a chapter in all of my stories with Inuyasha as a main character. Am I just that mean or does he deserve being sat that much? Oh well, I won't worry about it.**

**Inuyasha: What's mistletoe?**

**Hehe, you'll see...**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. First off I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewer for the idea for this chapter. This is not something I had thought of and I can play off it a little. So thank you! Now, on with the show.**

I blinked. "Mistletoe?" I asked. Kagome groaned from behind me.

"Souta!" she yelled. Souta snickered before dashing towards the stairs. Once he was gone, I looked at Kagome just in time to see her slump over. "I knew they'd try to pull that."

"Kagome," I began slowly. She looked up at me, waiting. "What's the deal with mistletoe? There's nothing wrong with it, other than the fact that the damn stuff grows when it's damn freezing outside."

Kagome sighed. "I'll explain on the way downstairs. Come on." She grabbed my hand and yanked me out her door. Geez, she was really into dragging me around today.

"Ouch! Kagome don't yank so hard!" I complained.

"Sorry," she said, letting go of my arm. We walked towards the stairs and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed again. "Mistletoe," she said, well, more like grumbled. What was so offensive about a plant?

"Dammit Kagome, just tell me already!"

"Fine! You see, during the Christmas season, mistletoe has a…erm…different purpose than being just a plant," she explained, a blush dusting her cheeks. I quirked a brow, waiting for her to continue. "Um…well…when two people are standing beneath the mistletoe at Chrismas time…um…well…they…"

The doorbell rang from downstairs and my ears pinned flat to my head. Damn, I hated that thing. It was so loud and shrill! Kagome, sighed in relief. I cocked my head to the side. Was mistletoe really that bad?

"I've got it!" she yelled, dashing down the stairs. I started to follow her before sighing and reaching into her room to grab the hat that covered my ears. Then I went down the stairs after her. I could hear people talking, but my sense of hearing was diminished slightly due to the hat so I couldn't make out a whole lot of what was being said.

I got downstairs to see Kagome standing at the door with that guy, what's his name? Hobo, Hodo, Hono,…um Akitoke's descendent. And Kagome was standing beneath the mistletoe that was hanging over the door. I smirked; I'd get to see for myself what she meant.

"Here, I brought you some herbal teas from the shop Kagome!" the guy said cheerfully. He handed her a box. Kagome just looked flustered.

"Um, thanks Hojo, that's really sweet," she said. She was acting just like she did around a certain mangy wolf. I suppressed a snicker to see what would happen.

Hojo grinned. "I thought it would be good to help you from getting sick over the holidays," he said. I rolled my eyes. I know that's what everyone else thought, but it still made me want to laugh. "Oh, and here." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a smaller box, handing it to Kagome. This one was wrapped similarly to the ones Kagome had brought with her to the Feudal Era.

"You got me a present?" Kagome asked. Even from my angle, I could see the guilt flash across her face. So she hadn't gotten him anything? Part of me felt bad that she felt bad, but the rest was soaring high. Take that, Hojo!

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. I understand if you didn't get me anything though, since you are sick a lot," he said, still smiling. I resisted the urge to gag. The kid was either too sweet or too dumb to back off, I wasn't sure which.

Actually, he reminded me a lot of Kouga. Obviously there were differences, such as the fact that Hojo was human and wolf breath is a demon. But neither one knew when to leave Kagome alone. They also couldn't realize that she did not return their affections. Idiots.

"Um, thanks," Kagome said sheepishly.

Hojo glanced down at his wrist. "I need to get home," he said. He looked back to Kagome, smiling. "I'll see you in school, kay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, definitely!" she said, back to her chipper self. I hoped it was because Hojo the Healer was leaving.

Hojo turned to leave before turning back around. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He stepped forward, his face and his scent revealing nerves. I raised a brow, curious. The human stepped forward. His eyes revealed his uncertainty before they were filled with determination.

"Um Hojo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. She unconsciously took a step back. I tensed. If he hurt her, I swear he would be six feet beneath the shrine before he could even wonder what happened.

Then he leaned forward, my own body following suit. Then he shocked all three of us by what he did next.

Hojo gently brushed his lips against Kagome's cheek. He pulled back grinning wildly, clearly pleased with himself.

I lost it. A fierce growl ripped from my chest. "What the hell!"

**Oh boy, this won't be good. Hojo better be able to run, or Kagome better be able to snap out of her shock and fast.**

**So I start finals on Friday, so I'm going to be writing and updating in between study times. Joy.**

**Anyway, review everybody! Your opinions matter and serve as inspiration!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit of a late update today. Would've been earlier, but I had work and I have finals to study for. *gags* Anyway, it's here now and that's all that matters. Enjoy!**

I raised my hand in front of my face and cracked my knuckles threateningly. "Why the hell are you kissing _my _Kagome!" I snarled at Hojo. The human boy paled, seeming to be intimidated by me. Good, he should be.

Hojo was shaking and backed up slowly. "Um…um…Ka-ka-gome…" he stammered.

"Bye Hojo, see you at school!" Kagome said, shoving the boy out the door. She slammed the door and turned to me.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rip out his guts and put 'em in a bowl! Then, I'm gonna take-"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed at me. My face collided with the carpeted floor and I groaned. It also pissed me off even more. I mean, seriously? He freakin' _kisses_ her in front of me and then she sits me for standing up for what's mine!

"What the hell, Kagome!" I snarled, lifting my head up to glare at her.

"Do you have to overreact every time a guy hits on me!" she yelled back, hands on her hips.

"He wasn't hitting on you! He KISSED you!" I yelled back, finally able to stand again.

"It was a peck on the cheek!"

"He still kissed you!"

"Will you just shut up and sit!"

I yelped. _Hello floor, nice to see you again, _I thought sarcastically. Slowly, I regained the ability to sit up and glare at Kagome. She sighed and knelt down in front of me, taking my hand in hers.

"Inuyasha," she said, staring at my face. I felt my cheeks grow warm, but I couldn't look away. "Inuyasha, that's what's supposed to happen under the mistletoe."

I raised an eyebrow. "Being sat?" I asked. I knew that's not what she meant, but it made her laugh and released some of the tension in the air.

"No. When someone's standing under the mistletoe, they're supposed to get a kiss," she explained, a blush dusting her cheeks.

I blinked. I had _not _seen that coming. My ears twitched on top of my head. "Come again?"

"You're supposed to give a kiss to whoever is under the mistletoe. Although, it's better if the person kissing you is someone you really care about." She looked away and leaned against the door. I glanced up at the green and red plant hanging above her. I took a deep breath and leaned forward.

She gasped as my lips brushed the soft skin of her cheek. My eyes slid closed as I pulled away slowly, my face hot. I could hear her fast beating, her racing pulse. I opened my eyes slowly to stare into her chocolate orbs.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, touching her cheek softly.

"Kagome," I whispered back. I stared at her face, unable to pull my eyes from hers.

_"Oh the fire is slowly dying,_

_ And my dear we're still goodbying~"_

I jumped three feet into the air. My ears plastered themselves to my skull and my hand wrapped around Tetsusaiga. The music was loud, as was the singer, and I had no clue where it was coming from. I looked around wildly, freaking out. "Dammit, where's it coming from?"

Kagome touched my arm gently. "Inuyasha, relax! It's just the radio," she said. I did relax after I remembered what the radio was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to startle you." I looked up at Kagome's mother, Ana.

"It's ok, I guess," I said, my cheeks staining red again. _Damn, I gotta quit blushing._

"Why don't you two come in the living room and we can decorate the tree?" Ana said before walking away with a box.

"Tree?" I wondered aloud. Since when was a tree growing in Kagome's damn house?

Kagome, noticing my expression, sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, there isn't a tree growing in my house. We cut it down and brought it here," she said. When I still looked confused, she grabbed my hand and led me forward. "Come on, I'll show you."

We walked into the living room and the first thing I noticed was the strong scent of pine. Then I noticed the large tree in the corner. It nearly reached the ceiling and was covered in multi-colored lights. Around the base was a red and white cover thing and on top of that were several boxes of various sizes that looked like the presents Kagome had brought everyone back at home.

Kagome walked over to the box and pulled something out. "This is an ornament," she explained. "These are what go on the tree to decorate it." She went over and hung it on a limb. She pulled another ornament out of the box and handed it to me.

"Kagome, I don't -"

"I'll help you, don't worry," she said. She took my hand and I smiled as we hung it together.

**Daww, it's fluffy! I like fluff, so there will definitely be more of it. And more Hojo drama! Tehe, I'm enjoying this.**

**Drop off a review on your way out please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two hours between classes means another update! And I have a renewed respect for you drabble writers. I don't know how you write these 100 word chapters. I bow down to you. *bows down***

To my surprise, hanging different objects on a tree was actually enjoyable. A weird tradition that I'll have to have Kagome explain to me, hell yes. But I was enjoying myself and Kagome was happy, so I could stand the weirdness of it.

I was careful with the ornaments; I didn't want to break them or anything. I did accidentally scratch one with my claws and dropped it. Thankfully, Kagome was quick enough to catch the red ball before it hit the floor.

"Careful Inuyasha, they're pretty fragile," she said, handing the ball back to me. I shook my head and pushed her hand away. She cocked her head and looked at. "What's wrong?"

"I scratched it," I admitted. I looked away and prepared to be sat again.

I felt her hand on my shoulder so I looked at her warily. She smiled gently and placed the ornament in my hand.

"Kagome," I began, looking between her and the ball in my hand. "I can't. I-"

"It's ok," she said gently. "Most of these are older and scratched anyway. If you don't want to use the more breakable ones, you don't have to. But please keep decorating." I smiled and nodded. If she wasn't mad at me, I could keep going.

It wasn't long until there were just a few, more breakable ornaments left. I stepped back and looked at the tree. Ana asked me to show them where holes were that needed ornaments so they could hang them.

"Hey Kagome, there's a spot to your left near the top that's empty," I said, pointing. She looked and stretched to try to place the ornament.

"Ungh, almost…got..it.."

I sighed and walked up. I picked her up so that she was sitting in my arms and lifted her up to reach the branch. She hung the ornament and I let her down gently.

"Thanks," she said, hugging me. I blushed and hugged her back.

"You're, um, welcome," I said, smiling again. I seem to be smiling a lot today. Of course, Kagome's joy and "Christmas spirit," as she told me, were infectious.

I walked back to the box and looked inside. It was empty, so I assumed we were finished. Kagome looked into the box too and grinned.

"Hey Souta, did you get the other box?" she called. Souta had actually disappeared a few minutes ago and I hadn't been sure where. Now that I knew he went searching for another box, my eyes widened. _How the hell are we gonna fit anything else on that damn tree? There's only one spot near the top at the front that's empty…_

"Yeah, I found it!" I looked up at Souta coming down the stairs with a clear plastic box in his hands. Ok, so there wasn't another huge box of stuff we had to go through.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands together, looking like a little girl. I laughed quietly at her.

Souta sat the box on the table and carefully opened it. I stepped up with everyone else and looked inside. The only contents were a golden star and another ornament box.

Kagome, still smiling, reached in and grabbed the ornament box. She handed it to Ana, who opened the box. Carefully, she pulled out the ornament and my eyes widened. It was the most beautiful ornament they had.

The ornament was a simple ball shape. It was a sparkling gold color and the glitter covering it sparkled every way it was turned. A dip was carved out of the front and a detailed Goshinbaku was carved into the dip.

"Kagome, you ready to hang Dad's ornament?"Souta asked, grabbing his sister's hand excitedly. Kagome's eyes saddened for a moment but the pain vanished quickly and she nodded.

I watched as the two took the ornament in their hands. Together, they reached up to the branch, Kagome lifting the shorter boy a little. They hung the ornament in the tree's one empty spot. The two grinned at each other and stepped back.

Kagome's grandfather pulled out the star and handed it to me. I took it and looked between him and the star.

"Why don't you put the topper on Inuyasha?" he asked, looking at me pointedly.

"The…topper?"

Kagome took my hand and pulled me to the tree. "The star is out tree topper," she explained. She pointed at the branch that was pointing at the ceiling. "You put the stem up into the tube at the bottom." She pointed to the tube attached to the star. I nodded in understanding.

Reaching up, and using the tree trunk as leverage, I reached up to place the star on top of the tree. I looked at Kagome who grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

**So, I actually used a family tradition of mine as inspiration for this one. My paternal grandfather passed away before I was born, but every year when we decorate my granny's tree, my cousin and I hang this ornament that belonged to him in the front near the top. It's really pretty and it's always wither the first or last thing we do (I don't remember exactly which)**

**Review, por favor!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Meh. So, here's the update. It took awhile to get out. It's been kind of a rough day and I've been unfocused.**

I grinned and stepped back from the tree. Never had I thought that a tree could look good covered in lights and balls and other random crap, but damn was I wrong. I was stunned at how good it looked.

Ana reached behind the tree for a moment and then the star lit up. My eyes widened when the lights in the room were turned off so that the only source of light as coming from the tree. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The lights glittered off of the golden ornament in the front and a frown crossed my face.

"Kagome, can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. She led me back up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind us.

"What's up?"

I sat on her bed and waited to speak until she was sitting in the chair at her desk. "Your father," I said simply. She sighed and leaned forward, arms resting on her knees.

"I should've expected you to ask eventually," she said. I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

Kagome sighed again and looked up at me. "I don't really remember him, to be honest," she said. "You see, he passed on when I was five, just before Souta was born. Actually, he died ten years ago a couple weeks ago."

My eyes softened as she spoke. "I'm sorry Kagome," I said. I stood and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be," she said, pulling away slightly. "He was very sick and every memory I have of him is a good one."

"Keh, that's good. At least you knew him. I don't even remember what my old man looked like," I said, sitting on the bed again. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to speak again.

I felt the bed sink slightly, then Kagome's arms were wrapped around my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She leaned against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," she said softly. I wrapped my arms around her again.

"Keh, don't be," I said, repeating what she told me. She lifted her face and smiled at me.

"Kay." She grinned and leaned against my side. I blushed and looked forward again.

Suddenly Kagome jumped. She practically flew off the bed and sped around the room gathering…clothes?

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

"I completely forgot! I'm supposed to meet Eri, Yuka, and Ayume for our gift exchange! I gotta shower and leave!" she cried, zipping around gathering stuff. She hugged me quickly before running to the door. "Sorry Inuyasha!"

I sighed as the bathroom door shut. Kagome was so forgetful at times. I stayed in her room until she came out of the bathroom. She zipped back in to tell me goodbye and sped down the stairs. I heard her tell her family bye and then the front door shut behind her. I sighed again and closed my eyes, deciding to take a nap.

After a while, I shot straight up and my eyes flew open. _Crap, I just realized…I'm screwed!_ I jumped off the bed and tried to calmly walk down the stairs. And failed completely.

I walked into the kitchen, where Ana was making cookies. I almost began drooling but came back to my senses quickly. I walked over to her and leaned against the counter.

"Ana," I began. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

My ears twitched slightly. Tomorrow? Then I remembered that Kagome said that Christmas was tomorrow and that today was Christmas Eve. "Yeah, I guess. Look, I gotta problem."

"Oh, and what's that?"

I sighed. "Well, Kagome said that people exchanged gifts on Christmas," I began. Ana nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well, um, I don't have anything for her. I mean, I didn't know about this thing til today, but I-"

"Inuyasha," Ana said with a laugh. I looked at her, frowning. "It's ok. If you would like, I can take you out to get her something."

My eyes widened and I nodded. "That'd be great!" I said. I was relieved. In my mind I knew that Kagome wouldn't care that I didn't have anything for her, but I still wanted to get her something. It felt…right.

Ana smiled. "Well, why don't you go and change into some of the clothes Kagome bought for you and we'll go," she suggested.

I groaned. "Do I have to?" I whined, earning another laugh from Ana.

"It'll only be for a couple hours, and then you can change again," she said.

I sighed. _It's for Kagome,_ I thought. "Fine." I said, trudging up to Kagome's room to change.

**"And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day." At least that's what I feel like what's happening to Inuyasha. But then, last minute shopping might change his mine...**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating yesterday...It's finals week so I'm busy and slightly stressed...**

I officially HATE modern era clothes! There is a reason why I prefer my Robe of the Fire Rat over these…ugh, I don't have a word for them! The pants fit snug and this damn shirt hates me!

It took me over five minutes to yank on the jeans, and numerous falls. I finally got them on and buttoned, already hating them. Now the shirt was being a bastard. My claws kept snagging on it and now that my arms were through, my ears were stuck in the neck.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I slammed into another wall. I yanked and pulled on the shirt until, finally, my head popped free. I gasped and leaned against the wall for a moment. _Damn, these things are harder to handle than Naraku…_ I thought. Gently, I pulled my hair out from the shirt.

I glanced over at the mirror in Kagome's closet to just see how big of an idiot I looked. In reality, it was the complete opposite. Well, kinda; I still felt like an idiot.

The jeans, a dark blue, sat low on my waist and looked loose around my legs, no matter how tight they felt. The red long-sleeved shirt clung to my arms and the upper part of my chest, showing off my muscles. The colors contrasted my silver hair and gold eyes. I smirked at myself, making me look even better. Damn, Kagome better think I'm sexy if she sees me.

I turned around and sighed at the sight of the black boots. I did not want to wear them, but I had to. Swallowing down my pride, I shoved my feet into them and tied them. I would not wear socks with them; wearing shoes by themselves was going to be bad enough.

I stood, a little wobbly in the boots. Once I had adjusted, I grabbed the black jacket Kagome had bought me and my hat. I walked from the room and down the stairs, trying not to trip over the boots. I entered the living room, scowling, to see Ana sitting on the couch. The woman stood and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I crossed my arms. "Keh, yeah, I guess," I grumbled. I just wanted to go and get this done so I could change.

Ana chuckled lightly. "Alright, let me grab my coat and we'll go." She walked to the door and grabbed her coat off the rack, slipping it on. I followed suit and shrugged into my jacket. I really don't like modern clothes; now I felt overly weighed down. I sighed and put the hat on my head, covering my ears.

We left the house and walked out of the shrine. Ana led me down the steps to a car parked on the street. I groaned; I did not want to ride in what I thought was a metal deathtrap. I've heard Kagome talk about them and they kill people.

I gasped as Ana basically pushed me into the car. "This is the fastest way to get to the mall from here. I know you don't want to ride in it, but this is how humans in this time travel," she said. Now I know where Kagome gets it. She helped me with the seatbelt before walking around to get in behind the wheel.

We rode in silence for a bit before I thought of something. "What's a mall?" I asked, confused.

Ana tapped her chin, thinking. "I suppose the best way to explain it is that it's a market," she said. I nodded in understanding.

After a few more minutes, Ana turned into this place that had a bunch of other cars in it, a parking lot is what I think Kagome called it. My eyes widened at the building at the front of the lot. "Is that...the mall?" I asked in shock.

"Maybe I should have said a big market," she said, climbing out of the car. I climbed out as well and glared.

"Ya think?" Ana just laughed.

"Well, come on," she said, walking forward. I followed, grumbling under my breath.

The doors to the mall slid open as we approached and I gaped. I came out of my shock as quickly as possible and followed Ana inside. I had to avoid wincing when I adjusted to my surroundings.

My senses were overloaded. Scents and sounds surrounded me so I couldn't pick anything out. "Damn," I growled, immediately covering my nose. For once, I was glad I was wearing the hat; it muffled the cacophony going on.

Ana grabbed my arm and pulled it down. "Give it a minute and you'll be fine," she said. I nodded to appease her.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled, walking into the madness.

**So, I'll try to do two chapters tomorrow to make up for yesterday. I'd do it now, but I'm tired and lazy.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! I know I'm still a day behind, but hopefully I'll be able to catch up after finals are done. Enjoy Inuyasha's first experience with a mall!**

I followed Ana as she moved through the crowds calmly. If I had been leading us, half of these people would have been yelled at, pushed aside, or threatened. So, it was probably better that Ana had taken the lead and began pulling me through the mall.

"Just look around and see if there's anywhere you want to look for something, alright?" Ana said once we could move around more freely. I nodded and began walking. I glanced at a few stores. Some had some clothes that looked like stuff I'd seen Kagome wear when she wasn't in school or in the Feudal era, but I did not have the patience to deal with all these damn, giggly girls. Other stores just looked plain weird. There were a couple that I had to suppress a gag just from looking at them.

At one point we passed this store that Ana said sold things like shampoo and the other stuff Kagome bathed with. I happened to breathe in through my nose at that point and immediately went into a sneezing spell from the sickly sweet mix of smells. Ana guided me over a bench and sat me down until I could quit sneezing.

"You ok?"

"Like hell…ah-choo…I am…ah-choo!" I attempted to snarl. It took nearly five minutes for me to get to the point where I was only sneezing occasionally.

Ana handed me a handkerchief to wipe my nose with. "Better?" she asked, looking concerned. I nodded and stuffed the cloth into my pocket.

"I am not going by that damn store again," I stated flatly. She nodded and smiled.

"We don't have to. I should've warned you about that one."

"Keh, ya think?" I asked sarcastically, making the woman laugh a little.

"Well, come on," she said, standing. "We don't have all day." I nodded and stood.

We walked around for a while, glancing at various stores and shops. At one point I stopped and backtracked to a window I saw. Ana followed me after a few moments.

"Find something?" she asked. I furrowed my brow and scratched my chin.

"Maybe," I said, cocking my head to the side a little. "What do you think of this?" I pointed at the window and at what I was looking at.

Inside the window of what Ana had told me was a jewelry store after we passed on earlier, was a small, silver bracelet. The front of the bracelet held a silver dog with small brown and gold stones as the eyes. There were other objects like the dog around the bracelet or on similar bracelets, but the dog one held my attention.

"A charm bracelet." I looked over at Ana with a raised brow. "It's called a charm bracelet. The dog is a charm that you can put on the bracelet. The other pendants are charms as well," she explained.

"I like it."

"The dog or the bracelet?"

"Yes." Ana laughed and smiled.

"She'll love it," she said. I smiled gently.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"So, I can get it?" I wanted to ask. It was her money we were spending. She nodded and I beamed.

"Yes. I can only afford the bracelet and the one charm," she said.

I shrugged. "That's all I want," I said. Ana smiled and nodded before leading me into the store.

We walked up to the counter. I stood quietly as Ana told the clerk what we wanted. The guy went over to the window and grabbed it. My eyes widened as he laid it out on the counter to make sure it was what we wanted. I smiled widely, flashing my fangs, as he placed the bracelet on a velvet pillow inside of a long box. He bagged it as Ana paid for it. A few minutes later, we were walking out of the store, my gift for Kagome cradled protectively against my chest.

Ana laughed gently. "No one's going to take if from you, Inuyasha. Relax." I shook my head and she laughed again.

Ana led us back out of the mall, this time avoiding the horrible smelling store. We walked through the food court though, which I don't understand the naming behind that one, and my stomach rumbled. I resisted the urge to beg for food. I was ready to head back to the shrine and change, to be honest. We finally made it back to the front of the mall and out the sliding doors.

I sighed as my senses adjusted to the calmer, less hectic atmosphere. We walked back to the car and I climbed in, fastening the seat belt myself this time. I held the bag with the bracelet in it gently in my lap, grinning.

I couldn't wait to see Kagome's face when she opened it.

**So, there it is! He's so protective of the little things, it's cute! This chapter relaxed me a bit while writing it; I just found out that Westboro Baptist Church is protesting at my school (Virginia Tech) at the funeral of the officer who was murdered Thursday. Talk about one very pissed girl...**

***Ahem* Anywho, drop a review on the way out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Exams are over! I'm so happy! And that means I can catch up on this and all my other un-updated stuff****! Yay! :D**

Ana parked the car on the street in front of the shrine. We climbed out and started up the stairs. Ok, I had to admit that even though I hate the boots, they were keeping my feet warm and dry. Which means that the shrine grounds weren't as terrible as they were earlier in the day.

As we approached the house, my ears pinned themselves to my skull beneath the hat. "What the hell? Why is the music that loud?" I muttered.

Ana looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"You'll see," I said simply. "Even human ears would be able to hear that noise…"

"What are you…oh."

"Yeah."

Ana sighed. "I've told them not to turn the radio up that loud. Sorry Inuyasha."

I shrugged. "Just turn it down so my damn ears don't start bleeding," I groaned, slamming my hands over the appendages. Thank heavens I hadn't taken off the stupid hat yet or it would've been a hell of a lot worse.

Ana entered the house and I cringed. It wasn't long before the music faded and was only background noise. I sighed and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. I pulled off the hat and tossed it to the ground. I unzipped the jacket and started to shrug out of it.

"Kagome, Souta, I thought I told you not to turn the radio up past 6," Ana yelled towards the kitchen. She took the bag from me. "I'll wrap this for you. You go and enjoy yourself, ok?" I barely had time to nod before she was walking off.

"Sorry Mom!" Kagome yelled, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "They were playing 'I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas'!" Ana's laugh drifted down the stairs. I cocked my head to the side, confused. What was a hippopotamus and who would want one?

I finished pulling off the jacket as Kagome turned her head towards me. Her mouth dropped open and her face flushed a deep crimson. I raised an eyebrow before I blushed as well. I almost forgot that I was wearing modern clothes, but not completely.

"Inu…yasha?" she asked, stepping out.

I rolled my eyes, embarrassment over, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Keh! No, I'm Miroku dressed as Inuyasha," I said sarcastically. Kagome laughed and walked over to me.

"Wow. You look good in modern clothes," she said, taking my jacket. I flushed as she hung it on a hook on the wall.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I said sheepishly. "I prefer my normal stuff though, so I think I'm gonna go change."

Kagome turned back to me, frowning. "Why? I…I like these…" She fingered my shirt gently, blushing a little.

I didn't respond. I didn't know _how_ to respond. So I just stood there, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Will you wear them for a little while longer? Please?" she asked, taking my lack of response as an open invitation.

I shrugged. "Keh, fine. Consider it an early Christmas present."

She looked up at me and grinned. "Ok!" she said cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. "Thank you!"

I blushed, but smiled. "Keh, ain't that big of a deal," I muttered, returning the hug. I stepped away and started for the stairs. "I am gonna get Tetsusaiga though."

"You left it here?"

"Your mother wouldn't let me take it…"

Kagome laughed and grinned. "Ok then. Come back down to the kitchen after you have it though; you can help me and Souta with the cookies!"

I nodded and jogged up to Kagome's room. I grabbed Tetsusaiga and slipped it through one of my belt loops before heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome, what'd you say we're-" I froze in the doorway. The kitchen looked like one of Renkotsu's bombs had gone of inside it. Dough covered the counters, walls, and floor, not to mention Kagome and Souta themselves. The two siblings were laughing as Kagome rolled out the dough and Souta stood next to her shaking colorful powder onto a pan.

Kagome turned to me and I gave her quick once over. Her pink apron was covered in flour and dough. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and her hair was tied back. Flour covered her face and hair and a splotch of dough was stuck to her cheek. Never in my life had I seen something so beautiful. I flushed and averted my eyes quickly.

Kagome came up to me and grinned. "We're making sugar cookies!" she exclaimed, grinning like a child. "Pull your sleeves up and come on!" I warily did as she asked, pushing my sleeves up to my elbows. I had barely let go of my sleeve before she dragged me into the kitchen. _Hell, I'm toast!_

**Inuyasha: What are you doing wench! You're gonna get me killed!**

**Oh, get over it! It won't be that bad.**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Cookie time! This will be fun!**

**On a side note, if anyone has done (or wants to do) fanart of my stuff, message me a link and I'll post it on my profile! :)**

**Review please!  
><strong>


End file.
